The Great Mouse Detective 4
by Nosedivefan01
Summary: What happens when Liz gets some purple stuff in her system. What's going on in her head while Basil searches for a cure. Rated T for the same things as the last 2. Enjoy. Flames are expected but not encouraged. Also, a special thanks to Bebbe5.
1. Trouble

_Alright, I know you guys have been waiting for this story. I simply had to start right on it when I finished the other story. So, enjoy the story. _

_Note: I do not own any characters except for Liz, Redeye, Ridget and Remy. The rest belong to Disney. _

Basil and Liz looked around the room. She, of course, was seventeen now. Nearly grown. Her and Remy were still together and going strong. They planned to marry once school ended.

Basil held Liz close and stood protectively of were surrounded by thugs. Of course, they had shown no mercy after Liz and Basil had saved their lives, and they went back to work for Ratigan. And, of course, Ratigan had some diabolical plan going on that Basil and Liz were to figure out.

It all started a couple of days ago. Basil and Liz got a call from a rich person. He said he had been recieving strange looks from a rat/mouse, he wasn't sure what it was. When he described the features, they figured it to be Ratigan. Ratigan had been following this mouse, figuring out every detail about this mouse. He needed to make sure he was the material he needed for his next diabolical scheme. Basil and Liz had just found out where his new lair was just before he was about to leave to get the rich mouse.

"I'm afraid you've come at a most unfortunate time." Said Ratigan.

"You see, I have no time for guests. I have an important engagement at 2103 Ginger ln." He said, mentioning the rich mouse's address. He started to walk out the door.

"Jacob! Sam! Take them to the saw." Said Ratigan, walking out the door.

Jacob and Sam, two very odd mice, grabbed Liz and Basil and tied them up to a plank. The plank, once started, led right toward a saw that would eventually cut them in half. Liz started to squirm once Jacob and Sam were gone.

"Now dear, squirming isn't going to help anything." Said Basil, trying to figure out what exactly she was doing.

"I'm not exactly squirming." She said, " But I need you to follow my lead."

Soon, they were facing the other way so that when they got to the saw, it would cut through the rope and set them free.

"Brilliant! Why didn't I think about that?" Asked Basil, lifting up the cut rope that they had just escaped.

"Because you're getting old." Said Liz jokingly. They ran out the door and smack into two other mice.

"Remy! Olivia!" Said Liz, jumping into Remy's arms. He embraced her.

"Did you catch Ratigan." She asked, coming out of the hug to look at Remy.

"No, unfortunately." Said Remy, looking guilty. "But we did bring a friend." He said, running out. Basil and Liz looked at each other and followed Remy out. There before them stood a dog that looked precisely like Toby, except for the fact that Toby was dead.

"oh Max, am I glad to see you." Said Basil, running a hand around the dog's neck. He hopped on.

They arrived at the rich mouse's house in no time. Liz jumped off immediately and ran inside. She was just in time. Ratigan was about to capture the mouse when she ran in and jumped on him. Basil and Olivia jumped on him also while Remy ran over to the mouse, trying to calm him down. After all, the mouse had almost been, well, mouseknapped. It was an experience that sent him into shock. Remy calmed him down a bit.

Meanwhile, Ratigan was being held down by three mice. He felt no way out of this. He reached into his coat, and pulled out a needle pointed Synge. It had some purple stuff in it, which was his latest experience. He jabbed it into Liz's leg. She fell over. Basil released his hold to catch her, and Olivia was not strong enough to hold the giant rat by herself.

Ratigan threw her off and escaped.

"Liz? Liz dear?" Said Basil, as Liz lay incautious on the floor.

"What's wrong?"

_So, that was kind of fast and at the end of the case, but you see, I couldn't explain every detail of this case because, for 1, this story is not about that case, and for 2, it would have taken me about five chapters if I would have started at the beginning. So, you're left with this question. What's going to happen to Liz?_


	2. This is me?

_Alrighty, Here's the next chapter. I can't say anything other than I hope you guys like this plot because it has been in my head since about the fifth or sixth chapter from the last story, so, yeah. I'd also like to leave a special thanks for Bebbe5 and that's about it, so enjoy. _

Liz looked around. First, she was sure she had been laid into her own bed. Second, she knew that things were not the way she lad left them. Third, usually Remy was sitting beside the bed waiting for her to get better, but this time, he wasn't.

"Where am I?" She wondered. She got out of bed, and walked down the hallway. Well, she knew she was home for a fact now, but everything wasn't exactly what it should have been. then Basil walked in. There was just one problem. He looked way younger than he was now.

"Dad!? Dad, what's going on?" She said, running towards him. He stood completely still looking out the window and not even acknowledging her.

"Dad? I said something. Why won't you look at me when I talk to you? What's going on!" She said, starting to feel very upset.

she went to put her hand on his shoulder to turn him around, and got a very big shock when her hand went through his shoulder. _Am I dead? _She thought. She had that in her head until, suddenly, there appeared another mouse in front of her.

"Who are you? What's going on?" She asked the other mouse. The other mouse had beautiful brown curly hair tied into a braid behind her head. She wore flowers in her hair and wore a wedding dress.

"I will answer your questions as soon as you tell me what you've found out so far." Said the other mouse.

"Well, I found out that Dad can't hear a thing I say, and that I've gone crazy, or am officially a ghost." Said Liz.

"No, but very close. I am Beth. You are from the future, but I am from a farther future." Said the other mouse.

"Wait, are you telling me that I'm back to when my father was younger." Liz asked astonished.

"Indeed." Said the other mouse. "We have been sent back to fix something." She added.

"Wait, I never sent back for anything. Ratigan pulled out that needle pointed Synge and then I just ended up here. I wasn't summoned by some god to go back in time and fix something." She said getting angry, obviously proving she had inherited her father's temper.

"Temper, temper." Said the other mouse. "But you do believe that everything happens for a reason, do you not." Said Beth.

"Well yes, and... How would you know that?" Asked Liz. The other mouse sighed and took a couple of steps back, putting her in full view of Liz.

"Do I look familiar?" She asked, holding out her arms.

"Yes, now that you mention it, you do. Who are your parents?" Asked Liz.

"Well, um, I warn you that you might not believe me, but they're Basil and Sarah." Said the other mouse.

"Wait, are you my long lost sister, or me?" Asked Liz.

"The last one." Said Beth.

"Oh wow! this is deep. So, you've been sent back for something, maybe to help me fix something." Said Liz.

"Yes, maybe. I think that's why I'm back. I have memories of this happening, but the memories weren't very strong after all of it was over, so I can't really explain anything." Said Beth.

"I've one more question before we begin. What's with the wedding dress?" Asked Liz.

"Well, I was being married at the time. I was going to marry Remy Flaversham when suddenly, an orb floated in front of me while I was walking down the aisle, and I was here in front of you." Said Beth, remembering. Liz just looked on, obviously imagining herself as this mouse being married to Remy. How Remy would look then, she wasn't sure because she surely didn't recognize herself. They turned toward Basil who stood waiting for something. They watched intently.

* * *

Finally, something caught his eye. He ran towards the door and opened it. In stepped Sarah. "Mom." Said the two Elizabeth's. Now Liz figured out that they couldn't hear a thing they were saying.

Sarah was carrying something. She opened the bundle to reveal a child wrapped in the blankets. Basil picked the child up and held her in his arms while Sarah removed her coat.

"So, what's her name?" asked Basil, wondering what he should call the child.

"Elizabeth Victoria of Bakerstreet." Said Sarah, proudly.

"Oh, it's beautiful. She's beautiful." Said Basil, holding the child very close. She looked up and smiled up at him.

"Oh my goodness." Said Liz and Beth. They looked at each other then back towards Sarah and Basil.

* * *

Meanwhile...

Basil threw Liz over Max's back. Olivia and Remy boarded after basil did.

He turned Max toward LGH. "Quickly Max, towards London General Hospital." He said seriously. Remy and Olivia looked at each other worriedly

They arrived and Basil ran her toward a stretcher. he laid her on it and told the meds what had happened. They listened intently and rushed her towards the ER._ Please be alright, my brave and strong daughter. _Thought Basil, turning and walking away toward Max.

"Basil! Where are you going?" Asked Remy and Olivia almost together.

"I'm going to figure out what happened, you two stay here and make sure my daughter is alright. I'm going straight to Ratigan!" Said Basil, with an evil look in his eyes. He turned Max towards Ratigan's lair.

"quickly Max." Said Basil, as they rushed toward the hideout.

* * *

Liz and Beth found themselves being rushed forward until they came to a place that was all to familiar.

"This is Ratigan's old lair." Said Liz knowingly. "But what are we doing down here." She asked?

"I don't know. This part is very faint from my memories." Said Beth. Then they saw someone creeping through the shadows. It was Basil. He rushed in toward Ratigan's ale jug and tried to surprise everyone.

"Oh Basil. What a surprise." Came a voice from inside. They ran towards the entrance and found Ratigan circling Basil. "But you are in time. Felicia was getting hungry." Said Ratigan, leading Basil through the door while he was being held onto by two thugs. Ratigan rang the bell and Beth and Liz could do nothing but stare in worry.


	3. What happened between Basil and Sarah

* * *

_Alright, so I don't confuse anyone, Liz has somehow gone back into the past with her future self as well, guiding her along the way. Felicia, I know, was eaten by royal guard dogs. So we get that out of the way, this is the past before Felicia was eaten. Okay, I hope no one is confused... on with the story..._

Liz and, well, Beth watched as Basil was held forward by the thugs toward the giant cat.

"Wow, I didn't know she was so ugly." Said Liz, looking at the ugly purple bow in her fur and that ugly creamness to her fur in the first place.

"yeah, on kidding. When dad explained her in his stories, she sounded like any ordinary silky black cat, but she's obese and ugly." Said Beth. They both leaned in as the giant cat leaned down to scoop Basil up in her jaws. Just before she got there, He twisted around the thug on his left, while the one on his right fell into the one on the left. Basil jumped and Felicia picked up the two thugs instead of Basil.

"Yes!" Said Liz.

"That's Dad for ya." Said Beth. Then, suddenly, they were thrust through time once again.

* * *

"Ratigan, you overgrown sewer rat!" Shouted Basil when he got in the new lair in the sewer. He threw things around and knocked tables over on the thugs so they couldn't restrain him. He marched right up to the sewer rat and grabbed his shirt, shaking him back and forth.

"What did you do to my daughter, you basterd!" Said Basil, very angrily.

"Um... Basil, please." Said Ratigan.

"Oh no, I've done too many things and have gone way too easy on you." Said Basil, pulling a gun from his coat. He put it to the rat's head.

"I've got news for you. I'm no longer push over Basil." He said, cocking the gun.

"Basil, seriously. All I know is that it has never been tested. What were the sideffects?" Asked Ratigan.

"She passed out, and hasn't woken up yet." Said Basil.

* * *

Liz and Beth found themselves back at the house. Basil walked in the house, and Sarah ran to him. She hugged him then she had tears in her eyes. , basil getting in this late.

"Oh Basil. You had me worried." She said, sobbing.

"Ah, don't worry about me, it was just a cat." he said, shrugging it off.

"A CAT!" Came Sarah's reply.

"It's nothing." Said Basil.

"It certainly is nothing!" Said Sarah furiously. "You know what, one of these days you're going to get yourself killed with all those crazy stunts you pull." Said Sarah, walking back to the dishes in the sink, where she was obviously washing them before Basil came in.

"Oh come on Sarah-"

"I'm serious. If anything happens to you, I don't think I'll be able to make it." Said Sarah. That was all Liz and Beth got to see of that night. a blinding flash of light flashed before them and they were there in the morning.

Sarah had a blue hat and blue moving dress on. She had a suitcase and Elizabeth in the stroller.

"Oh come on Sarah." Said Basil, trying to get her to stay.

"I'm sorry Basil, but I do very well think this is better for the both of us." She said, tilting her hat and pushing the stroller out the door. Basil shut the door behind her and went over to the chair. The piano sat in the other room. Sarah usually played it at this time of day, but all he heard was silence. So, he picked up his violin and started playing Nearer my god to thee. He then fell asleep in the chair, holding the violin, tears in his eyes.

* * *

"Basil, did you find anything?" Asked Remy standing at the side of Liz's bed when Basil came back.

"Nothing useful. All Ratigan knows is that it's never been used on anything before. Liz is being used as a guinea pig." He said, sitting down in a chair. He picked up the violin that Olivia had brought, knowing Basil would need it. He started to play, Untouched. It was by the Veronica sisters. A silent tear came to his eye and everyone knew he was in a state. Remy, Olivia and Hiram snuck out and shut the door. Then, Basil played Daddy's hands, by The Judds, a group from America. He knew it was one of Liz's favorites. After that he played You can let go, by Crystal Shwanda, another artist from America, and another favorite. He played all of Liz's favorite songs. Everytime, What hurts the most, I'll be missing you, Because you loved me, and many many others that made him sob very hard while he played.

* * *

_Alright, so obviously Basil is very torn up and fierce about everything that is happening. Some of the songs were chosen from random, but really all these songs are my favorite songs, and admittingly, I cried when I typed that last paragraph. It just made me cry knowing that my father would never do the things that Basil is doing for Liz. I know my dad would never do anything like this because, well, I don't even know him. He abandoned me and writing about Liz and Basil together helps me feel fatherly love. So, shun the idea but I feel complete writing about this stuff.R&R_


	4. kidnapping

_Alright then. Why do I always start with that word? Anyways, I want to give a special thanks out ot Bebbe5 once again for her sympathy. It really helped and gave me something to think about. Thanks. Anyways, on with the story. _

Liz and Beth sort of looked around. They were in Sarah's house back when Elizabeth, or them, was ten.

"Wait, this is when..." Liz trailed off. Beth seemed to try to figure it out, and then it seemed to click.

"Wait, this is the night that we were... kidnapped by Redeye." Said Beth knowingly.

"Precisely." Said Liz.

"What are you guys talking about." Came a voice. They saw a ten year old version of themselves standing in front of them staring at them.

"Can she see us?" Asked Beth.

"Duh. What are you doing in my house." Said Elizabeth.

"We're... um. Beth? You want to take it from here." Said Liz.

"Are you two sisters?" Asked the little Elizabeth.

"Um, no we're the same person. We're you from the future." Said Beth. Elizabeth almost fell over. Then, Sarah walked in the room.

"Look mama. Look, there are people in our house. They're me from the future." Said Elizabeth.

"Yeah honey. Go play with your future buddies." Said Sarah, shrugging her off and going back into the kitchen.

"Why can't she see you?" Asked Elizabeth.

"Well, so far you're the only one who has been able to see us." Said Beth.

"Why?" Asked Elizabeth.

"I don't know. It must be something about all of us being the same person." Said Liz. At about that time, Beth got a gleam in her eye.

"What is it?" Asked Liz.

"May I speak to you privately." Said Beth. She grabbed Liz by the shoulders and took her over to where Elizabeth couldn't hear them talking.

"What?" Asked Liz.

"Maybe this is what we were sent back for. Maybe if we tell Elizabeth, well technically speaking, if I tell myself, that's you and me tell her, about Redeye kidnapping them, they could get away and mom-"

"And mom won't die!" Said Liz, understanding. "Oh, and so we don't get confused, she's Elizabeth, you're Beth, and I'm Liz, alright." Added Liz, feeling like she had a migraine.

* * *

"Basil?" Came a voice, drifting into his head. He had fallen asleep in the chair, violin in his lap, and his face all sticky and wet from the tears.

"Basil?" Came the voice again, and this time it sounded very familiar. He opened his eyes and saw Dawson staring into his face. He cleared his throat but couldn't hide the sleepiness from his voice.

"Ah, hello old fellow." He said as he let go of a yawn.

"Basil, it has been confirmed that Liz is in some sort of coma. That, my friend is the good news." Said Dawson.

"How is that good news? That's horrible news." Said Basil.

"No, that's the better news. The worst news is their only going to keep her on life support for two weeks. Then, their going to give up on her." Said Dawson, letting a tear slip.

"What!" Said Basil, almost losing and holding his breath trying not to cry.

"I know. I know." Said Dawson, putting a hand on Basil's shoulder, trying to comfort him.

* * *

"Alright, Elizabeth. We need you to tell your mother, or mom, that she only has a couple of hours to escape the house and take you with her." Said Liz.

"What?" Said Elizabeth.

"She's right Liz. Mom would never go for anything like that. We'd have to, I don't know, tell her to go out to dinner or something." Said Beth.

"That's it!" Said Elizabeth, running to the kitchen. They heard her in the other room.

"Hey mommy, could we go out to eat tonight." Said Elizabeth in that too cute tone.

"No honey. I already have dinner in the oven." Said Sarah. _Dammit. _Thought Beth. Liz thought the same thing.

"Well, maybe we could pack it up and go eat dinner with Daddy?" Said Elizabeth, still trying.

"Maybe tomorrow honey, now go run along and play until dinner's ready." Said Sarah, nudging the small mouse away. Elizabeth walked out with her head hung.

"It's alright, we'll think of something." Said Beth, putting a hand on Elizabeth's shoulder. They also figured out that Elizabeth could touch them and they could touch her as well.

"Maybe-" Liz's idea was too late. The door burst open and in came three mice dressed in black, behind them came Redeye. Elizabeth screamed and Liz and Beth hugged and consoled Elizabeth. Redeye pointed toward Elizabeth and a mouse came over and grabbed her. Liz went to punch him, but it didn't do any good.

"No, Liz! Don't punch. Pull." Said Beth, grabbing Elizabeth. Liz joined in and the mouse was caught by surprise and let go.

"Alright, do you're best to scare the bejeebies out of this guy." Said Beth. They picked her up and made her float around like a ghost. The mouse turned white and ran back to where Redeye was, hiding behind his cape. the two other mice had grabbed Sarah and had started a fire in the oven, expecting it to burn the house down.

"Come on, we have the ex-wife, let's get out of here. The little girl can burn with the house." Said Redeye.

"Liz!" Shouted Sarah.

"Momma!" Said Elizabeth, squirming in Beth and Liz's hold.

"No, Elizabeth. If you care for your life, you'll let her go. Don't worry, we'll get her back together." Said Beth. Then, all three ran out the back door just before it went up in flames.

* * *

"Come on, Liz." Said Basil, sitting by the bed, holding her hand. "You've got to pull through." He then stood up, and grabbed his coat and hat. "I will find a cure." He said, almost to no one. He then walked out the door.

"Hello?" Said Remy, stepping in the room two hours later. No one was there. He went to the chair beside Liz and sat down beside her.

"Hi honey." He said to her, knowing that people hear more when they are asleep. Of course, he wasn't so sure about coma's, but he thought they would be the same.

"I regret not asking you to marry me when I had the chance. Now I don't know if I'll ever get that chance. I mean, I do believe we're old enough that it would be legal." He said. He then pulled a box out of his pocket. He opened it to reveal a diamond ring. He left the lid open and sat it next to the bed.

"Please wake up, Liz darling." He said, patting her hand and walking out.

* * *

_Alright then. Dang it, there I go again with Alright as the first word I type. So, will Basil find a cure? Will Remy ever get a chance to pop the question? Will Elizabeth the younger, so not to confuse you, be able to save her mother with just Liz and Beth guiding her? R&R. _


	5. searching

_So, the big question right now is, will Basil find a cure and will Liz and Beth be able to affect the future by saving their mother. Or, will it be for nothing?Well, you'll only be able to find out if you read the rest of the story. Bye for now, and enjoy!_

Liz, Beth and Elizabeth, all having the same name, walked along the street, all three using the tricks that Basil had taught them in tracking. It worked. They were soon to Redeye's hideout. Ratigan was nowhere in sight, but both Liz and Beth knew he was there, knowing that he had survived the fall from the clock tower. But, they did not inform Elizabeth. It could very well mess up the future enough as it was.

They snuck in and hid behind a metal box, ironically sitting to where they could see everything and not be seen. Liz and Beth whispered with Elizabeth while they watched what was going on. Then, Liz and Beth looked at each other oddly.

"what is it?" Asked Elizabeth.

"Why are we hiding?" Said Beth.

"They can't see us." Said Liz. They both stood up and walked over to where Sarah was in the cage. Elizabeth watched intently while they both, using some kind of mind control on their hands, turned the locks.

"Yes!" Whispered Elizabeth excitingly. Sarah looked up, and looked around. Her cage had been unlocked but she didn't see anyone.

"Oh, come on Mom. Why can't you see us. This would be so much easier." Said Beth. Sarah might not have heard them, but never the less, she understood that this was her chance of escape. She snuck out of the cage and right towards the metal box. She ran smack into Elizabeth.

"What are you doing here." Whispered Sarah.

"Rescuing you. What does it look like, now come on." Said Elizabeth, jerking her arm. Beth and Liz followed them out of the sewer. But then they were stopped by a voice behind them.

"Sarah? Liz?" Came a voice. It was all too familiar. Elizabeth ran to the person it came from and hugged him.

"Dad! Oh dad, thank god. How did you get here." Said the ten year old.

"I was looking for you. I started immediately on this case." He said, looking at Sarah with longing in his eyes. He could see a bit of forgiveness and that was enough for him. She also ran over to him when the mood settled on her, and hugged him. She then kissed him. It was held for a while. Then she pulled out of it for a brief moment, clearing her throat.

"Mommy? Are you and daddy going to be a family again?" Asked Elizabeth.

"We'll see, right now we've got to get out of here." Said Sarah.

"But, I thought maybe you could tell me where his hideout is." Said Basil, hinting that he hadn't exactly figured it out yet.

"Oh fine, but after that I'm getting Liz out of here. Is your house available?" She asked.

"As long as you need it." Said Basil, stepping into the entrance of the sewer that Elizabeth and Sarah had come through, and then allowing Sarah to lead.

"Wow, this is way different than last time. In fact, this time it's so much better." Said Liz.

"Yes, it is. I remember screaming and trying to run away from Redeye." Said Beth, remembering.

**Remembering**

Liz was such a small girl, and Redeye was a bastard, flat out. He had taken her mother into a room, and all she could hear was screaming. She was crying and was frightened when the door knob twisted. She knew that it must be her turn, and she was scared.

Redeye dragged her inside, and she saw her mother, beaten badly and lying on the floor. She tried to turn and run, but it wasn't long before Redeye pulled out a knife and cut her. He cut her stomach, and a little cut went on her cheek. She couldn't say anything else other than it was flat out torture. That was when Redeye left her for dead, and Basil found her. He took her with her, knowing that she knew where her mother might be, and that he didn't have time to take Elizabeth home.

They had arrived, and Redeye held out Sarah. Basil held Elizabeth and hid her face as Sarah was shot.

**Remembering**

That's what she could remember, and she could tell from the look that Liz had on her face, that she could remember the same thing. They went after the not very much tortured Sarah and Elizabeth, who were now with Basil. They knew now that there was no way that the same thing could happen. Sarah was with Basil, and Basil would protect her.

* * *

"Alright, what makes people sleep?" Said Basil to Olivia, who stood with him.

"Well, poppies. I remember that off of the Wizard of Oz-"

"Olivia, as much as I'd love to hear that story, we haven't the time. Liz only has about three more days before they pull the plug." Said Basil."Okay, so we know that poppies make people sleep. What's the opposite plant of Poppies." Asked Basil.

"Well, we were researching plants in class, and I had to do my paper on that plant and I got an A on that paper-"

"Olivia." Said Basil.

"Ah, yes. Well the plant is called Marigold. But that's all the way across London." Said Olivia.

"Well, then let's hope Max is up for a little run."

* * *

Sarah and Elizabeth guided Basil down the dark hallway until they came upon the same metal box that Elizabeth had hid behind before. Basil crouched down.

"Alright, you two stay here. I'll go see what I can do." He whispered.

"No, I won't let you." Said Sarah, pulling his jacket so he couldn't get away. "I made a mistake and lost you once. Don't make me loose you again." She said.

"Fine, if you must. Elizabeth, stay here." He said, turning to the young girl.

"Ah, but dad." Whined the ten year old.

"Elizabeth Victoria, if you move from that spot, I will ground you for a month, understand." Said Sarah. Elizabeth just crossed her arms, and sat down behind the box.

***********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

"Sarah, this is just like old times before Elizabeth was born." Said Basil, as they snuck toward the ale barrel. Elizabeth saw her chance, and moved behind them, making sure she was unnoticed, by both her parents, and Redeye's men.

"Alright, here's how I see it. I'll go around the back, you go through the front and create a diversion. I'll take out Redeye." Said Sarah.

"No, You go in the front, and I'll take the back." Said Basil.

"No. I will not agree with that outrageous plan." Said Sarah. Basil and her glared at eachother. Finally, Basil broke.

"Fine." He said hotheadedly. Elizabeth watched from a distance, as both her parents planned the menouver she had been taught so many times before. Sarah went in the back right away, but was caught. Ridget, the new bat henchman, had found and caught her, delivering her to Redeye.

Basil went in to create his diversion, but Redeye had known, somehow about their plan, and had Sarah at gunpoint.

_Alright, sorry for the slow update, i've been busy lately. Sorry. R&R and I'll update as soon as I can. _


	6. cure found

_Alright, first of all. I didn't take the time to look up the opposite flower of a poppy, I just put down some random flower. Honestly, when I did a search for the flower opposite of a poppy, it gave me nothing. So, back to the story... Will Basil find this flower in time? Will Sara still be protected being with Basil now. Will Liz and Beth be able to do anything, or just stare in mild discontent? Keep reading. Love you all. Thanks for supporting this weird story. _

Beth, Liz, Elizabeth and Basil looked on in horror as Sarah was being held by Redeye by the neck, a gun at her head. Basil just froze. That's all you really can do, right? All you can think of when you see the one you love held at gunpoint. Then, suddenly, Elizabeth ran in and hugged Basil's waist. He knelt down and hugged her too.

"Save my mother." She told him. He stood and went to go towards Redeye, easy like. But Redeye saw nothing in anything. He couldn't tell what Basil was doing. So, he pulled the trigger.

Basil turned around and hid the little girl's face, already sure she had seen too much already.

Beth and Liz ran toward Redeye, not fully aware that they still weren't seen by anyone. They jumped for the kick, but went right through him and hit the wall. Liz rubbed her head, and Beth held her knee.

"That was supposed to work." Said Liz, almost sobbing, but throwing in a little light hearted joke. Beth just hugged her knee and silently cried.

"Liz, we didn't make a difference. It was like mom was meant to die." Said Beth. Suddenly, the room faded away from them, and they sat alone in a dark area, only lighted by a lantern in the middle of the room, hanging aimlessly.

"That's it. We wouldn't be who we are today if it wasn't for her death, not really meaning offense, like I wanted her to die or anything. But look, would we be doing the stuff with dad we're doing today if it weren't for her. Would we even have met Remy, let alone be dating him, and you marrying him." Said Liz suddenly. "Let's face it, this was meant to happen." Said Liz. Suddenly, Beth nodded, wiping the tears away and fading away.

"Beth!" Said Liz. She looked around. She was all alone, in a dark room lighted by only a lantern. Suddenly, the lantern started moving, and she was suddenly staring down a tunnel. She tried to follow the light, knowing that she did not wish to be left alone in the room. A mouse stood at the end of the tunnel with a white robe on.

"It's not time yet." His voice said, seeming to come and go with the wind, even though there was not even a breath of wind. She stood there, staring at him, wanting to walk toward him. He seemed so nice and she knew he was the comforting type.

"No, Elizabeth Victoria Bakerstreet. It's not time." He repeated. She ignored and kept walking.

* * *

*beep* *beep* *beep* *beep* beep* **beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep**

A nurse ran into the room where Liz's body lay on a bed, the monitor by her bed telling all that her heart had stopped, that she was passing on.

"Doctor!" She screamed, running out. She ran into Dr. Dawson.

"Come quick, it's miss Bakerstreet." She said, tugging him. He ran almost immediately, seeing the worry on her face. He ran in the room. He first saw the pale face of Elizabeth Bakerstreet. Then he heard the loud tone that seemed to echo through the whole room.

He began trying CPR at once.

Of course, that happened about three days before Basil and Olivia went to get the Marigold.

**Three days ago**

"Basil, are you sure you know where you're going." Said Olivia.

"Of course. Max, go left." He said. The dog immediately went right. "You're other left." Max turned around and went the other way. Soon, they were off the streets and in fields. Max kept traveling until they came to a patch of flowers.

"That's it!" Said Olivia, pointing to the beautiful golden flower. She went a picked it. She gave the stem to Basil, and he held onto it, as Olivia climbed back on Max and they went about their way.

"That was easy." Said Olivia. She spoke too soon. Soon, big giant German Shepards ran after Max. Max whined and ran as fast as he could. Olivia held close to Basil's waste and Basil held tight to both the flower and the leash. Suddenly, a German Shepard jumped at Max. Max seemed to throw them off and took the blow from the evil giant dog.

"Max!" Said both Olivia and Basil. They watched as the dachshund hound put up the best fight he could. Finally, the german shepard left him alone. Basil was at Max's side at once, Olivia still staring in awe, the flower by her side.

"Oh Max." Said Basil, rubbing the dog's face. Max whimpered.

"You're alright, boy." Said Basil. He went to look at the cuts, then looked very excited.

"What's with you?" Asked Olivia.

"That's it! I saw an Aloe Vera plant back there somewhere. Watch Max!"He said, running one way they had come from. He came back with many plants, that looked like vines. there was sticky stuff leaking from them. He rubbed it all over the dog's cuts, then stood back to admire his work.

"There's only one problem. He needs to rest for at least 24 hours before he can go any farther." Said Basil. He then felt drowsy, and went to lay down by the dog. Max put a paw by Basil, and Olivia went over and leaned against the dog's warm fur. Max whimpered. This wasn't a whimper of pain. It was a whimper that said sorry.

"I know, Max. You tried, that's all that matters." Said Basil drowsily.

"Get some sleep, Basil. You need it." Said Olivia.

"How can I sleep knowing that in two days, they will take-" He couldn't even say life support, let alone the opposite of life. A silent tear came to his eye. Then, he drifted off, ever so slowly.

**Dream**

"Elizabeth." Basil found himself saying. Soon, a little ten year old was running into his arms. He picked her up and swung her around in a circle. Then he sat her down, and told her a story like he used to before the separation between him and Sarah.

Then, suddenly. Little ten year old Elizabeth was gone, and in her place was a hospital bed, with Elizabeth lying on it. He remembered this moment perfectly. It was nearly three years ago, when Liz was nearly killed by Ratigan, as well as Redeye.

Then, pictures flew by him so fast he couldn't make any of them out. Then, he stopped in front of a young mouse in a beautiful long blue dress. It was Liz, her beautiful brown hair, braided and wrapped around her head in a bun shape. Remy came in, kissed her, and took her out, obviously heading toward the prom. Basil knew that was in a few weeks. Liz may miss it.

Suddenly, he jerked forward, until he stopped in front of a young lady in a white dress, with her hair pulled into a normal chinese bun. Another mouse stood beside her in a blue dress dress, that looked almost plain. It was Olivia. The young lady standing next to her was Elizabeth.

"Oh, dad. Thank god you made it. Love the tux." Said Elizabeth, and Basil looked down and saw that he had changed magically into a tux. She looped her arm through his, and he knew what was going on. He walked her out of the room, down the stairs, out the door, down the path that led right to Remy. He gave her hand to Remy, then backed away, and suddenly, was jerked forward.

There, in the corner stood Remy, staring out the window. He was in a doctor's office. Remy couldn't see him this time.

"You can go in now, Mr. Flaversham." Said the attendent.

Remy rushed in a room, Basil following. There sat Elizabeth in a hospital bed. She held a little pink blanket in her arms. "A girl." Said Basil, feeling very proud, forgetting that this was just a dream.

Jerked forward again, he saw things flying by again. This time, he saw himself. He was in a hospital bed. An IV was hooked up to him, and oxygen tubes were in his nose. He looked very old and horrible.

Just then, a possibly almost forties, maybe fifties old Liz, ran in the room.

"You don't have to hang on just for me daddy." She said through tears. Just then, a young woman, maybe twenties, walked in the room and was holding a little boy, maybe three, on her hip with a man by her side, looking the same age. a young man walked in after them, also around his twenties, with a woman, who seemed to wear his ring. She held a baby boy in her arms, still wrapped in the blue blanket.

Everybody was crying. Then, an almost forties, maybe fifties old Remy walked in.

"You know you were like my own father." He said, taking Basil's hand, and crying silent tears. Liz's daughter and son, took their own families and left the room, knowing Liz and Remy were wanting to be alone.

They stayed by the bed very silent, Remy standing, and Liz kneeling so she was more eye to eye with Basil. Then, there was a beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep sound, and Liz grabbed Remy, crying into his arms.

"Basil, Basil!" Came a voice in the distance. Then, he jerked forward, but this time, he was in a dark room. Once again, the voice spoke. "Basil!"

**dream**

"Basil! Wake up!" Said Olivia. Basil's eyes shot open.

"Max looks alright. We can go now, he said, well, he showed with signs that he was alright. We must get back as soon as possible."

_Alright, hope you like. I just got an idea of Liz's future, and I like the idea of Basil not dying until he's like a great grand dad. Yay! So, R&R and we'll see what I can do. Hey, that was like a rhyme, right out of the top of my head. Whoohoo. Okay, I'll admit it, I had coffee within the last few days. It stays in my system forever. I can't sleep. HEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEe! Hi. Bye, okay I"m done now. Bye. _


	7. The end

_Alright, I might end up closing up in this last chapter, maybe. If not, there will be one or two chapters after this one. _

"How long did I sleep?" Asked Basil, noting that it was almost dawn.

"Oh, about fifteen, sixteen hours." Said Olivia, acting like it wasn't much of a big deal.

"Fifteen or sixteen!!" Said Basil, shocked.

"See, told you you were tired." Said Olivia, making a point. Then she added, "I mean, you've been worried sick about Liz, working on this case for nights, and not getting any sleep out of this."

"I suppose you're right." Said Basil.

* * *

"Come on, Liz!" Said Dawson, as he took a breath, and pressed his lips to hers, trying to revive her. They were as cold as ice.

"Dawson, I don't think there's anything you can do." Said one of the attendants. She looked down, either in shame, or trying to hide tears.

Dawson started to walk out of the room. _What am I going to tell Basil.

* * *

_It didn't seem long before Basil and Olivia were at the hospital. They ran so fast, they seemed to fly up the stairs.

They reached Liz's room on the third floor. They ran into Dawson, walking out of the room, tears running down his face.

"Dawson, what's wrong, old chap?" Said Basil, very happy he had completed his mission. Olivia was carrying the flower behind them.

"Basil, I think you're just a little too late." Said Dawson, moving, knowing that Basil would go right through him or shove him to get into the room.

"What?" He said, storming past the doctor. Liz lay motionless on the bed, as she had before. But this time, she was so much paler, and there was no longer any beep beep beep sound. She had been unplugged, recently from the readers and the life support.

He rushed over to her.

"Come on, Liz. You've got to hold on." He said, knowing she couldn't hear anything.

"Come back to us. Come back to me." He said, burying his face into the sheets by her side. He then stood up, face still wet with tears, and went to Olivia.

"Give me to flower." Said Basil. He walked toward Dawson.

"Come with me. Where's you're chemistry lab in this place." He said.

"Basil, it's too late." Said Dawson.

"No it's not." Said Basil, glaring at his old friend.

"Okay, it's down the hall and to the right." Dawson pointed. Basil walked with the flower, and went into the room to the left.

* * *

"Come on, Liz." Came a voice behind the frightened mouse, who seemed to walk closer and closer toward the white figure.

"Follow the voice behind you. It's not time yet." Said the white figure.

"Come back to us. Come back to me." Said the voice again.

"Dad?" Asked Liz, confused as she walked away from the figure into the darkness.

* * *

He's been in there for only half an hour." Said Olivia. "It seems so much longer." She said.

"Yes, it does." Said Dawson, staring at the door. It finally opened, and Basil walked out holding a Cylinder shaped tube. Inside of it, was orange, kind of blue stuff.

"What is that?" Asked olivia.

"This is a disected Marigold." Said Basil, not looking up to look at her. He walked silently into Liz's room, and dumped the stuff, a little at a time, down her throat. He lifted her neck and head to swallow. He continued this until it was all gone, and then he sat in silence, as silent tears made their way. He thought he had cried enough that his body would have no tears left, but no. They kept coming. He closed his eyes, thinking about the dream. How half the dream wasn't even going to come true. Finally, he spoke.

"Come on, Liz. I know you can hear me now. Find your way. Come home." Said Basil.

* * *

"Come on, Liz." Came a voice in the distance, but definately closer as she kept walking along. "Find your way. Come home." Said the voice.

"I'm coming dad!" She shouted toward the direction his voice was coming from. Suddenly, she fell. She kept falling for what seemed forever. Suddenly, she found herself looking at a white thing in front of her. She felt herself laying horizontal. She saw that it was dark in there. She looked up to see Her father, tears running down his face, head bowed.

"No more tears." She said, reaching up to touch his face, wiping away the tears she could. He turned, suddenly and a smile, a relieved smile, crept across his face.

"Elizabeth!" He said joyfully, leaning down, and picking her up out of the bed. He carried her out, cradling her, into the hallway. She laughed with glee, happy to see her father gleeful, and not any younger or older than he should be **grin**.

"Elizabeth Victoria Bakerstreet!" Said Olivia. Elizabeth's attention was drawn to her immediately. "Do you have any idea what you've done. I am not letting you out of my sight. From now on, Ratigan will be the one getting stuck with neetles." She said, playfully.

Elizabeth laughed, and was embraced in a group hug by Basil, Olivia, and Dawson. Then, out of the corner of her eye, she saw something shiny by the dresser. She got up, and Basil let her go alone, knowing nothing could happen to her in a hospital. She walked over and picked up the small black box. Inside was a diamond ring.

Then, at the door, was Remy. He walked over, and she just stared in awe. He took the box from her hands, and knelt down on on knee, holding her hand in one hand, the box in the other.

"Elizabeth Victoria Bakerstreet, before you decide to scare me like that again, or be put in a life threatening situation, I'm asking you now. Will you marry me?" He said. She smiled, all blissfull, and nodded.

"Yes." She said when she finally got her voice back. Remy stood up, and she wrapped her arms around him. She hugged him for the longest time. Then, suddenly, he took his head off of her shoulder, and put a finger under her chin. He tilted her head up, and kissed her.

"Well, I thought he'd never ask." Said Olivia, standing in the doorway while her, Basil and Dawson peaked from the doorway.

"What?" Asked Basil, curiously.

"Well, the ring was my mother's, and Remy said that when the time was right, he was going to ask Liz to marry him. He said like a couple of months ago. That's when my father went to the back of our house. He came back holding the box, and told Remy that it was my mother's and how much it would mean to him if they would use that ring." Said Olivia.

Basil felt tears come to his eyes, as he remembered Sarah. More tears. He sighed, and walked out into the waiting room. He sat there, thinking about Sarah.

**daydream/dream**

"Sarah, do you take Basil to be your wedded husband, to love and to hold, til death do you part?" Said the man holding the book.

"I do." She said, smiling, admiring the diamond ring on her hand."

"Basil, do you take Sarah to be your wedded wife, to love and to hold, til death do you part?" He repeated back to Basil.

"I do."

"You may kiss the bride." Said the preacher. He leaned in and kissed Sarah. It was a long, happy kiss. No tension.

Then, before he knew it, pictures were flying by him once again.

It was when Sarah's funeral was being held.

"Do you want the ring?" asked the man.

"uh, what ring?" Basil had asked the man thoughtfully, and confused.

"She was wearing a diamond ring. I thought maybe you guys were married." Said the man, getting confused again. Then he repeated himself. "Do you want it?" He asked.

"No. We'll be together forever." Said Basil. Then a thought came to his head. _She was wearing the ring? She must have still loved me somewhere inside, as I still do love her. _He thought.

**daydream/dream**

"Basil, wake up." Came a familiar voice. He woke up, realizing he had fallen asleep in one of the chairs.

"I miss her too, dad." Came the voice again, and he saw Liz standing in front of her. She jumped into his arms and he braced himself.

"You were muttering her name dad. I know how you feel. I failed to save her too." She said, looking away as the tears built up. Too many tears these last few weeks.

"No, honey. It's not your fault." He said, holding her closer.

"Dad, I feel like it is." She said.

"Well, it's not. I should have gotten there sooner." He said, wrapping his arms around her.

"Dad, in other news. Remy has asked me to marry him." she said.

" Congrats, kiddo. When?" He asked.

"As soon as school ends." She said, excited.

_And so that was it, but the story's not over yet. I think this it turning into a chronological thing now. You know like, the Chronicles of Basil of Bakerstreet. So, wait pateintly, because I think I've got so much more than just that to write about. Love you all and thanks for reading. _


	8. notice

Hello, my fellow readers. I might just dedicate my time on fanfiction to just this chronological writing of Basil of Bakerstreet. If you think it's a bad idea and I should end my stories about it somewhere along the way, then I will. But, if you think it's a terrific idea, then I will continue on with the great mouse detective.

R&R this chapter to tell me what you think about it.

for now, tata!

**Nosedivefan01**


End file.
